


stress relief

by peachyteabuck



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyteabuck/pseuds/peachyteabuck
Summary: after a stressful day of training, henry turns to you for relief
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Kudos: 43





	stress relief

You fall to your knees easy, as you always do when he closes the door as hard as he just did – the stress from the day translating into each of his tense movements. He smiles, just a little, as your eyes, wide with anticipation, look up at him.

“Daddy’s had a hard day,” he murmurs, moving the strands of hair from your face that had fallen from your bun in a rush to get to him. “You don’t mind if he takes his day out on you, right? Fuck all the anger and frustration into you? Bruise you and make you feel used?”

You shake your head slowly, maintaining eye contact.

“No, of course not,” he smiles. “That’s what toys are there for after all…And toys who do so well get prizes, right?”

He gives you a small nod as you nod – desperate to please him - before he backs himself against the nearest wall, a signal for you to follow close to him before he instructs you to take off his belt. Sometimes he uses it as a leash and collar, sometimes he uses it to bind your hands; today, though, he makes you toss it aside.

No toys, no gimmicks, nothing between the two of you except air heated by bare skin and bated breaths. You had stripped the second you’d gotten the _‘I’m on my way home_ ” text from him – the lack of emojis and stern tone a stark contrast from the usual paragraphs of storytelling he would impart upon you when he was finished with a major work out session.

When you finally free his cock, you take him into your mouth slow, steady – protecting him from your teeth and flattening your tongue and breathing from your mouth. “There you go, my good girl. That’s it,” he coos as he hits the back of your throat. “That’s it, take it all in…”

His voice cuts off as you ease off, only to take him down once more. Your tongue traces veins that pulse with each ragged inhale, his eyes screwing shut with the back of his head hitting the wall as he groans.

” _Just_ like that, baby girl,” his voice is strained, desperate – it makes your pride swell and pussy drip down your inner thighs. “Make Daddy happy.”

His praise makes you moan, the pleasure shooting up his spine and down to his toes.

“Your little pussy loves getting me off, doesn’t it?” Henry’s signature smile flashes down at you for a moment before you begin to fondle his balls, his head falling back against the wall. “ _Fuck_ yes, my princess!”

It’s then that he pulls his left forefinger between his teeth as the other guides the back of your head – telltale signs he’s about to reach his peak. Both hands move to wrap around him – one staying at the base while the other follows your mouth as it moves up and down, your movements becoming feverous as you get him closer and closer to the edge…

He comes with a low ground, one last thrust into the back of your throat as his whole body tenses.

You swallow him down easily, pulling away when his jaw tenses in pain. On instinct alone you tip your head back, opening your mouth wide as it can go to show him you had gotten it all.

Henry smiles, a little blissed out with words slurring from pleasure. “You suck this cock so good, baby, did such a good job for Daddy…”

You mirror his euphoric look, sucking on his thumb when he removes it from your hair to cradle your face.

“Now,” he says. “Let’s get you that reward.”


End file.
